Hantu Jalan Angker
by mooncrystaline
Summary: Seorang mahasiswa harus tertimpa kesialan ketika jalan yang biasa dilewatinya ditutup karena sedang ada perbaikan. Ia pun terpaksa melewati jalan satunya lagi yang dikenal angker oleh masyarakat setempat. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?


**Hantu Jalan Angker**

Genre: Horror

**Note**: Ini adalah cerita yang pernah ditulis waktu kelas 8 (kelas 2 SMP)

Emil Steilsson (Iceland) from Hetalia as a main character

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Suatu kali tersebutlah seorang mahasiswa bernama Emil Steilsson. Dia bertugas piket malam dikampusnya dari jam 18.30 hingga jam 20.00. Malam ini kesialan menimpa Emil. Karena jalan yang biasa dilewatinya jika ingin pulang ditutup karena sedang ada perbaikan. Dia terpaksa melewati jalan satunya lagi yang dikenal oleh masyarakat setempat sebagai jalan yang angker. Mau tak mau Emil harus melewati jalan tersebut jika ingin pulang. Hanya ada 2 jalan ini dari kampus Emil menuju rumahnya dan sebaliknya. Jalan tersebut sudah sepi saat jam 9 malam. Apalagi jam 12.

Jalan yang ditutup itu lebih jauh dari rumah Emil karena harus memutar. Namun relatif lebih aman karena banyak dilalui orang. Sedangkan jalan angker itu lebih dekat namun tidak aman. Sudah banyak gangguan yang dialami oleh orang-orang yang melewati jalan ini. Karena itu orang-orang sangat menghindari jalan ini terutama pada malam hari.

Emil mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya dan berdoa supaya tidak terjadi apa-apa nanti. Seperti penampakan atau gangguan-gangguan lain. Mulailah dia melaju dengan sepedanya menyusuri jalan angker itu. Perasaan was-was, tidak tenang, dan ketakutan berpadu jadi satu dalam hatinya. Dia bersepeda sangat kencang agar bisa cepat keluar dari tempat mengerikan itu.

Pada malam hari, jalan tersebut sangat gelap dan sepi. Terkadang diselingi kabut. Jalannya kecil dan di sekelilingnya banyak terdapat tanaman yang rimbun. Hampir tidak ada penerangan sama sekali. Hanya ada beberapa lampu yang menerangi beberapa titik tertentu pada jalan itu. Ditambah lagi ada sebuah areal pekuburan yang terletak sekitar 50 meter dari lokasi kampus Emil. Lolongan anjing kerap terdengar memecah kesunyian di tempat ini. Menambah kesan mencekam.

Saat melewati kuburan, tiba-tiba seorang wanita cantik muncul dihadapannya. Wanita dengan rambut panjang hitam, mata sayu, dan bibir merah terpoles lipstik. Dia juga mengenakan baju putih yang senada dengan roknya yang panjang selutut. Otomatis Emil terkejut dan dia langsung mengerem sepedanya dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan suara gesekan yang berisik. Wanita tersebut minta diantarkan ke depan sana. Emil menjawab dengan gugup, "I..I...Iya. Boleh.. Silahkan naik."

Merekapun pergi. Emil semakin ketakutan. Dia takut jika wanita itu ternyata setan. Dia pikir jika tidak diantar mungkin dia akan dibunuh. Emil melaju semakin kencang sambil berdoa dalam hati. "Jangan kencang-kencang jalannya. Nanti saya jatuh." Kata wanita itu dengan suara halus. "Iya.. Bu. Maaf." Sahut Emil gemetar. Dia berusaha menguatkan dirinya dan membuang firasat-firasat buruk yang menghantui pikirannya saat ini.

Keanehan terjadi saat mereka berbelok disebuah tikungan. Beberapa saat setelah belok, Emil bertanya: "Bu, ibu minta diantarkan sampai mana? Bu? Ibu?" Beberapa kali Emil bertanya namun tak ada jawaban. Dia menengok kebelakang dan betapa kagetnya ketika mengetahui bahwa wanita itu sudah tidak ada. Dia semakin ketakutan. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Wanita itu ternyata adalah setan! "Oh tidak! Ternyata benar! Dia setan! Ah! Masa bodoh dia menghilang. Yang penting aku bisa selamat sampai kerumah. Tapi aku merasa tidak tenang. Jangan-jangan dia sedang menguntitku dari atas dan berniat untuk membunuhku! Aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini!" Emil langsung mengayuh sepedanya dengan sangat kencang layaknya pembalap sepeda yang sedang bertanding. Tidak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi di belakang.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit, Emil akhirnya sampai di rumahnya. Dia langsung berlari memasuki rumahnya karena ketakutan. Dia menghembuskan napas lega karena sudah sampai di tempat yang paling aman, yaitu rumah. Dia pun segera pergi tidur untuk mempersiapkan tenaga untuk piket malam keesokan harinya. Namun dia juga masih memikirkan bagaimana dia pulang besok karena kemungkinan jalan yang biasa dilewatinya itu masih ditutup.

Malam berikutnya kesialan menimpa Emil lagi. Jalan yang biasa dia lewati untuk pulang masih ditutup karena perbaikan. Dia terpaksa melewati jalan angker itu lagi. Emil menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa kesialan itu menimpa dirinya lagi. Tapi itulah resiko yang harus ia tanggung jika ingin pulang. Emil sempat berpikir dua kali sebelum dia memutuskan untuk melewati jalan itu. Karena dia tidak mau kejadian kemarin malam terulang lagi. Namun dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Emil pun memutuskan melewati jalan itu dengan terpaksa. Sekali lagi dia mengumpulkan keberaniannya sambil berharap dalam hati agar dia tidak bertemu wanita kemarin malam. Melajulah sepeda Emil dengan sangat kencang menyusuri jalan yang gelap dan menakutkan itu.

Saat melewati kuburan, wanita kemarin malam muncul lagi tepat dihadapan Emil. Dia sangat terkejut dan langsung mengerem mendadak. Dalam hatinya Emil berkata: 'Aduuuuuh...! Kenapa dia muncul lagi?! Jangan-jangan dia mau membunuhku.. Tapi semoga itu tidak terjadi. Lebih baik aku antar lagi saja.' Emil pikir wanita itu akan membunuhnya. Ternyata dugaannya meleset. Wanita itu minta diantarkan ke depan sana. Persis seperti pemintaan kemarin. Emil menurut dan sepedanya melesat kencang.

Wanita itu tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Emil dengan keras. Emil sangat terkejut sampai hampir loncat dari sepedanya. "Jangan terlalu cepat melajunya. Nanti saya terjatuh." Kata wanita itu. Persis seperti kemarin. "Ya... bu. Oh ya. Saya mau bertanya. Ehmm.. Apa ibu setan? Kok kemarin menghilang begitu saja?" Tanya Emil gugup. "Hahaha... Kamu ini lucu ya. Ibu bukan setan kok. Kemarin ibu terjatuh. Tapi kamu tidak mau menolong dan langsung pergi." Katanya sambil tetap memegang pundak Emil. Namun kali ini dengan lebih lembut, sebelum akhirnya dia menurunkan tangannya yang mulus itu kembali. "Ma-maaf.. aku gugup! Hehehehe…" Balas Emil setengah tertawa.

Emil mengembuskan nafas lega. Untung wanita itu bukan setan. Emil melambatkan sedikit laju sepedanya. Diapun bersepeda dengan santai karena dia akhirnya tahu kalau perempuan itu bukan setan. Mereka akhirnya terlibat percakapan. Setelah beberapa lama, wanita itu minta berhenti. Dia tersenyum dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Emil sebagai balas jasa.

"Terima kasih. Lebih baik buat ibu saja." Sahut Emil sambil tersenyum. "Ayolah. Tidak apa-apa. Lumayan buat rezeki." Akhirnya Emil menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Kata wanita itu lagi, "Sebenarnya ibu minta diantar olehmu karena ibu tidak bisa terbang. Sudah punggung bolong, jidat lecet, kaki sakit gara-gara jatuh kemarin, ibu terpaksa minta diantar olehmu. Tapi tak apa-apa. Sesekali. Hihihihihihihi..." Kata wanita itu diakhiri dengan tertawa cekikikan yang menakutkan.

Emil terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya. Uang yang dipegangnya langsung berubah menjadi daun. Semakin terkejutlah Emil. Wanita itu juga dalam sekejap menghilang dari hadapan Emil. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Deg! Jantung Emil rasanya seperti copot. Dia lalu pingsan ditempat...


End file.
